1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device, and more particularly to an auxiliary driving device for a rolling door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical rolling doors are generally controlled and driven by a motor which is energized by alternating current. When interruption of service, the motor can not be energized so that the rolling door can not be operated. A guy chain is provided to actuate the rolling door when interruption of service. However, the guy chain should be operated manually, the open and close operations of the rolling door is very slow when actuated manually via guy chain. This is very inconvenient, particularly in case of emergency.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional rolling doors.